


It takes a Graveyard to raise a Child

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Ghosts, Graveyard Book AU, Keiji is his guardian, Kind of Childhood Friends AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tsukki's life basically, Ukai and Takeda are basically his parents, Usage of Old English, Yama's soul is old af, and everyone is dead, because ghosts, but alive, but they still live, there's a lot of death, this is one wierd ass AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei Tsukishima is a normal boy.</p><p>He would be completely normal if he didn't live in a graveyard, being raised by ghosts, with a inhuman guardian and having a crush on a living boy, all while having the crazed killer that murdered his family hunting him down.</p><p>Yes, Kei Tsukishima is a normal boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 

 

In the center of a busy town, there was a graveyard. It was a large graveyard, with over two acres of land. It was very old, and very simple. Grave stones, each paying their respects to their respective people, and a stone pathway that reached every extremety of the graveyard covered almost all of the area.

In the center of the graveyard stood a chapel. It was so old, and most civillians thought they should just destroy it. It's wall's were weak and covered in vines, most assumed it would crumble at any second. Tombs were littered across the graveyard as well. Some big, carrying the belongings of the deceased, and those certain ones, that were small but much cozier.

All in all, it was a very normal graveyard.

Apart from the fact that a boy who lived in it.

Of course, not many knew of the boy. The graveyard not having many recent buryings meant it was quite desolate of the living.

But this boy was odd, his life much different from yours or mine. He had short blond hair and gold eyes. He had not broken into the graveyard though. No, he had been living there for the majority of his young life.

He wasn't alone though. It was true, the graveyard was nearly abondoned by the livng, except for the social workers and school kids coming and cleaning it up, and some stange families that would come for picknics.

 

But the dead, they thrived.

 

Yes, this boy was raised by the dead.

Thankfully, though, he was not raised by ghouls. The undead that raised him were ghosts. These ghosts are not like the ones in books, they did not wear blankets over their bodies, they did not live to tourment the living--those were haunted souls-- and they were not translucent.

Well, not completely. They were pale, and in broad daylight, if you looked closely, you could see through them. That of course, if they wanted to be seen.

Now, it is true that practically the whole graveyard took part in raising the child, but there were certain ghosts who played higher roles in his life.

It could be said that Ittetsu Takeda and Keishin Ukai had played the roles as parents in the child's life. They were an old couple, who had been buried possibly only a few years after the graveyard was built. Their death had been caused by a fire, and they felt unnerved each time they were near it now. They had small but cozy tomb near the old chapel, in which the child would sleep in.

Then there was Tadashi Yamaguchi. He had died when he fell off a bridge, drowning. A clumsy death for a clumsy person. The boy had been 15 at the time, and so, his spirit will forever stay that way. And even though he was much older than the child, he aways would visit him, knowing that one day soon, the child would grow into a teen, and then, an adult.

Lastly, there was Keiji. He was nor alive nor dead. He would go in and out of the graveyard as he pleased, bringing the boy food and water. Keiji was his guardian and taught the boy how to write and read. Indeed, Keiji played a large role in the boy's life.

So it could be said that maybe the graveyard wasn't so normal.

 

It could also be said that maybe Kei Tsukishima was not a normal boy.

 

But, hey!

It takes a graveyard to raise a child.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Father"

Ittetsu looked down to the child standing in front of him. "Yes, Kei? What is it?"

"What were my alive parents like?"

Kei was six when he started to get truly curious. He was well aware that he was not dead, Keiji made sure to clarify that to him, he also knew that there was a killer that killed his family when he was a baby. Of course, his six year-old mind never delved too deep into that.

"It's _living_ parents, Kei" The ghost pursed his lips, "And I wouldn't know how your parents were, that's something you must ask Keiji about"

Kei kicked a nearby rock and pouted. "Keiji isn't here, he left at sunset"

"Well then you'll just have to wait"

Kei sighed.

 

-

 

Kei waddled through the tall grass, avoiding the headstones, and apologizing each time he'd bump into someone.

 

Finally, he neared a small fountain. It was relatively new, compared to most of the stuff in the graveyard. He liked it there, it was calming. He was about to step out onto the path when he heard an unfamiliar voice,

"Don't stray too far Tetsurou! And stay on the path!"

Kei's shoulders tensed, but this wasn't the first time the living came, he knew what to do; hide in the chapel or the tomb until they went away.

Just as he was slowly turning to leave, his bare foot hit a stone, stubbing it hard, and tripping.

"Huh? Who are you?!"

Kei froze from his spot on the ground. Lifting his head slightly, he was met with a boy. He was older than he was, with unruly black hair, that reminded him of Keiji.

"Who are you!?" Kei repeated, and immediately regretting it. He was doing exactly what Keiji had told him against doing.

"Heey, I asked first!"

"Yeah, but I live here!"

That seemed to shut the kid up. For a second.

"Uooooh! That's so cool!"

For some reason, Kei felt a sudden surge of pride swell in his chest. Quikly, though, he pushed that away, realizing that he was still on the ground, pushing himself up. He soon realized he had scraped his knee and cut his toe.

The boy seemed to notice as well.

"Oh, you're bleeding! Lucky my moma always tells me to have bandai-Wherda' go?"

Kei felt his chest heaving, he had managed to hide himself as the boy was looking for bandaids in his pockets.

"Tetsurou, it's time to go hony!"

The kid's confused face quickly lit up as he ran to his, presumably, mother.

"Moma, Moma! Guess what?! There was this boy that said he li-"

Kei was still panting, as he watched the mother take kid's-Tetsurou's-hand and walk off, as he rambled on.

Suddenly, Kei realized something.

 

Keiji was going to be pissed.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> The Graveyard Book is one of my favorite books, so it's kinda natural I write an au~
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

 

 

Kei supposed he should have been more careful. 

 

It was the day after he had spoken to the black-haired boy and tripped. Mind you, he nearly received a spanking from Keishin if it weren't for Ittetsu. 

He sat on a chair in his fathers' dusty old tomb, his legs swinging as he absentmindedly watched Keishin and Ittestu fold the few clothes he owned. He was  bored, and Keishin had told him not to run around until his knee and toe healed but he was jst a child, there was no way he could he could stay still for such a long period of time. 

"Father" 

Keishin looked up, from his folding, "What is it boy?" 

"May I go out?" 

"Wherefore?" 

Kei sighed, crossing his arms and pouting, puffing his cheeks, "There is nothing to do in here Father" 

Just as Keishin was about to respond, his husband spoke up. 

"Oh, let the child out" 

Kei and Keishin looked at Ittetsu, who had finished the last of the folding, standing up and placing a cold, grey hand on Kei's head. 

"In our days you would brake a hand and still go to work" 

If Keishin had a body, he would most likely blush. Kei giggled. 

Ittetsu nodded towards the boy, and excitedly he stood up, running out the tomb. 

His run soon turned into a jog, and then into a walk as he neared the gravestone of Tadashi, leaning towards the stone, knocking on it. 

Soon, a boy appeared in front of him. 

"Master Kei! With what may I assist you with?" 

Kei always liked Tadashi, even though he was older than him—well, everyone in the graveyard was older than him—he normally said yes to playing with the boy, even when he was being especially bratty.

"Do you want to play  by the fountain with me?" 

Tadashi's smile was quickly replaced with surprise, "We shan't go thither, Master Kei, the living have been visiting,  we'll be their fair mark" 

Yes, Tadashi was older than him by many years, and it showed in his speaking.  "I would fain to dwell with you to the fountain, if not for them" 

Kei rarely understood him, Keiji normally translated for him, but he guessed that was a no. 

He bid his farewell to the ghost and walked through the grass and bushes to the direction of the fountain. 

 

"Maybe" He though aloud, "The boy will be the-" 

He stopped himself, knowing very well that he could not talk to the boy. 

He still hoped he would be there. 

 

-

 

He reached the fountain, and a sudden sense of déjà vu passed through him as he saw the boy from yesterday running by the fountain, his mother sitting somewhere in the nearby benches. 

Kei was still young, and reckless behaviour was to be expected, so when he saw the boy kick a rock, nearly hitting a nearby gravestone, he shouted. 

"Hey! You almost hit Mr. Tanaka's 'stone!" 

The boy's head snapped towards Kei, a smile etching it's way on his face. 

"It's you!" 

Kei inhaled sharply, making a move to run, when the boy put out a hand. 

"Wait! Do you wanna' play with me?" 

Kei's face seemed to have lit up when the boy said play, and slowly he walked onto the path, glancing to see if the boy's mother saw him. 

"Woah! You're, like, _really_ pretty" 

Kei blushed, and crossed his arms. 

"Your hair is weird!" 

The boy immediately put his hands on his head, trying to flatten the bird nest he had on his head. "Hey!"

Kei smirked, crossing his arms.

"My name is Tetsurou Kuroo, by the way!" 

 _Testsurou_ smiled at him, taking his hands of his head. 

"I'm Kei" 

Kei shifted a bit, he never really had to introduce himself, unless one of the ghosts forgot his name. 

"Do you wanna' help me make a rock fort?" 

Kei raised an eyebrow. What was a fort? What was a _rock_ fort? 

"What's that?" 

Tetsurou's face morphed into shock. 

"What?! You _don't_ _know_ what a _rock_ _fort_ is!?" 

Kei merely shook is head, staring wide-eyed at Tetsurou. 

"C'mon I'll show you!" 

Tetsurou unexpectedly took Kei's hand and led him to a place near the edge of the path. As he dragged him, Kei felt a blush form on his face, he didn't know why though. 

When Tetsurou finally halted, it was in front of a pile of rocks. 

"Those are just rocks" 

"Nuh-uh! It's a castle!" 

"What's that?" 

Tetsurou spluttered, staring at Kei in surprise. "You know, where, like, dragons live 'nd stuff!" 

Kei suddenly felt very self-conscious about the fact that he knew so little. He only learned what Keiji taught him, and that was how to differentiate different kinds of the undead. 

Noticing the distress in Kei's eyes, Tetsurou quickly spoke up. 

"But don't worry Kei! I'll teach you!" 

And so, meanwhile the two collected rocks and built the fort/castle, Tetsurou told him all the tales his mother told him, and Kei listened wide-eyed. 

 

 -

 

It was the evening when Tetsurou's mother called him. Quickly, the nine-year-old stood up, running to his mother. He stopped half-way though, turning to find Kei. 

"Kei! Come meet my mo-Kei?" 

Kei watched in silence from his place behind the tree, as Tetsurou's mother walked up to him. 

"Come on Tetsu, it's getting late" 

"Moma, guess what? I made a friend today!" 

"Oh really?" 

"Yup! He said he lives in the graveyard!" 

Suddenly, Testurou's mother looked very frightened, "How old was he dear?"  

"Oh! Um, a little younger than me I think" Tetsurou's mother let out a relieved sigh. 

The pair walked away, but Kei could still hear Tetsurou talking to his mother, but not enough to make out what he was saying. 

Kei, for some reason, was left with a sort of tingly feeling. 

He didn't like it. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei had been learning a lot while Keiji was away. Every day, he would go by the fountain and wait for Tetsurou. 

Eveyday, Tetsurou had something new to say. A new story. A new game. Everything was different. And little Kei loved it. 

It had been a week. The longest Keiji had been away, and Keishin and Ukai were starting to get restless about the food. 

Kei hadn't told anyone about him being friends with a living boy. Though a few ghosts _did_ find out. 

Ryounsuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya. 

Those two names—and a few others—were constantly heard throughout the graveyard. Ever since their death and burying, the has been permanent havoch. The pair were inseperable, unless Yuu went to visit Azumane Asahi's tomb, wich was in the other side of the graveyard, and if they had been alive in the twenty-first century, their gravestones would have probably said 'bro'. 

It shouldn't be a surprise that they found out though, Ryounsuke's grave was right by the fountain path. 

He had seen Kei and Tetsurou play and quikly called Yuu to watch them. Kei had immedietly noticed them, and yelled at them to stop. He had also asked Tetsurou if he could tell them to stop. He did, but it was very awkward, almost like he couldn't see the ghosts right infront of him. 

Maybe Keiji should have explained the relationship between the dead and the living a little better to Kei. 

And so, Ryounsuke and Yuu knew about Kei's friendship with Tetsurou. Kei had begged them not to tell any other ghost, _especially_ his fathers. 

And so, Kei was confident that he could forever be friends with Tetsurou. 

Such a naive child he was, because, even if he was alive, he was not part of the living world. 

And as Keiji walked passed the graveyard's gates, late into the night, both hands carrying bags, he knew something was off. He recieved many 'hello's from the ghosts, and he waved at them, always giving them a respectful nod. He walked passed the fountain, and passed the old chapel, and knocked on the Ukai-Takeda Tomb. Without waiting for the door to be opened he walked through the wall. 

He was greeted with a small child attaching himself on Keiji's leg. 

"Keiji!" 

"Kei" 

Kei pressed his face into Keiji's thigh, nuzzling it, as Keishin and Ittetsu drifted over to him. 

"Keiji, where did you run off to?" 

Keiji said nothing, only setting down one of the bags in his hands and taking something out. 

 

A book. 

 

It was a relatively small book, with large printed letters in the front spelling 'A B C'. Kei staired at it. It was the first time he saw something so new-looking in the graveyard. 

Keishin stared at the book, raising an eyebrow. 

"Wherefore?" 

"Kei must learn to read if he ever plans on leaving the graveyard Mr. Ukai" 

Keishin narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms, and staring at the book in disdain. 

"I never learnt to read, and I lived a great life" 

Keiji didn't bother trying to change Keishin's thoughts. He looked at Ittetsu, who was looking at Kei fondly. 

"Good on you Kei" 

 

Kei beamed. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Keijiii_ , I don' wanna!" 

 

Keiji looked over to the boy, eyes widening a little bit at Kei's lack of eloquence. He was being raised by hundred-year-old ghosts, he shouldn't even _know_ informalities. 

The two of them were sitting in the old chapel, Keiji was trying to convince him to do some of the practices in the books he had brought. 

Suddenly, Keiji seemed to have realized something. 

"Kei, have you been talking to to the living?" 

Keiji noticed the way Kei's shoulders went rigid, and that was all the conformation he needed. 

"Kei, With who have you been speaking with?" 

Kei didn't answer, he just wrung his hands together—something Keji noticed he was doing a lot now—and stared at the ground. 

"Kei" 

"If I tell you, you won't let me play with him anymore" 

Keiji sighed, looking at Kei, who was looking away, but he could tell he was pouting. "Just tell me Kei" 

"His name is Tetsurou and his mother brings him to the fountain every day" 

 Keiji nodded, "Does his mother know of you?" 

Kei turned to face him, shrugging. "She thinks I'm his imaginary friend" 

"Good" 

A silence followed as Kei awkwardly started picking at his knee, "Can I still play with him?" 

Keiji thought for a moment, before giving into Kei's hopeful face. 

"Only if you finish these practices" 

A huge smile formed on Kei's face, nodding his head enthusiastically and grabbing the book he had been working on. 

Keiji's lips twitched. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The months that followed were rather peaceful. 

 

Kei would wake up in the Ukai-Takeda Tomb, eat his breakfest, go to the old chapel where he would resume his previous classes. Afterwords, during mid-day, he wouldd go to the fountain and wait behind a bush. 

Tetsurou would get there, they would play and then, in the evening, Tetsurou's mother would call them, and they would leave. 

"A weird family they are, coming to the graveyard as if it were a park" Ryounsuke had commented one day. 

To Kei though, it wasn't weird at all, the graveyard was a very normal place. To him, at least. 

Sometimes though, Ryounsuke would watch over them, much to Kei's dismay, and he would talk to him. Each time he did though, Tetsurou would stare at him in utter confusion. 

Kei was curious as to why his friend would look so confused, he was just talking. 

"Keiji"

"Yes Kei?" 

"Why is it when I talk to Mr. Tanaka, Tetsurou looks at me funny" 

Keiji looked at the child, raising an eyebrow. "You have the freedom of the graveyard Kei" 

Kei looked up at him with big brown eyes. Keiji's brows furrowed. "Kei, do you know what that is?" 

The child shook his head. 

"It means you can speak to the dead" 

"But Tetsurou doesn't have that?" 

"No" 

Kei went silent for a second, trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was the only one who could see the ghosts. "Oh" 

Soon enough, Kei started ignoring Ryounsuke during his time with Tetsurou. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tetsurou hadn't been going to the graveyard lately. 

Wich meant that Kei was eternally bored. Don't get me wrong though, he was also very worried.  

It wasn't until the fourth day of Tetsurou's abscense that he came again. 

Kei's head snapped up as he saw Mrs. Kuroo walk with Tetsurou, but something was off. The two of them had suitcases. 

Kuroo's mother sat down on he bench, and Tetsurou ran towards his and Kei's usual spot. 

"Hullo" 

Tetsurou smiled softly. Kei felt a sudden feeling of dread crash over him, as Tetsurou fidgeted. 

"I'm moving" 

Kei giggled, shaking his hand, "So am I!"   
 

Tetsurou blinked at him, before realizing.  

"No! Not that type of moving! It means I'm going away" 

Kei stopped giggling, looking up at the older kid. "Forever?" 

Tetsurou nodded grimly. 

"Why?" 

Tetsurou glanced at his mother, before shrugging. 

"Moma said that papa was a bad man, and that we should go away from him" 

Kei looked at the ground. "...Will you ever come back?" He said, looking at the loder boy hopefully. 

Tetsurou smiled, and took out his pinkie, "I promise!"   
Kei smiled, locking their fingers together. 

 

"Okay!" 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo~  
> First of, thank you for the kind feedback, it is very much apreciated (sorry if I don't reply though! It's mostly because I don't wan't to go reapeting 'thank you' over and over again, since I feel like that makes it lose it's meaning~).  
> I feel like I made most of Ukai's dialogue is 'wherfore'--wich means 'why' btw--and I feel kinda bad.  
> The next chapter will probably 3000, and the next 4000, and etc.  
> Also, if you think I should change anything about the characters, tell me! I don't mind, I'd rather imprve my work than leave it how it is. But, um, I kinda know I made Tsuks ooc, but since he's just a child he dosn't act the same way as when he was 15....so...hehe.
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Glumpo


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Why amn't I allowed out of the graveyard?" 

Keiji looked towards the ten year-old, sighing. " _Aren't_ Kei, you spend too much time with Tadashi" 

Kei crossed his arms, looking at Keiji in an unbelieving manner, "Everyone here talks like that, not only Tadashi" He pouted, "And why _aren't_ I allowed to go out?" 

"It's not safe Kei" 

"You go out every other week, it can't be that bad Keiji" 

"I know how to defend myself Kei" 

"Then why don't you teach me how" 

"Kei" 

He shut up, knowing since a young age not to push Keiji. He looked at the ground, muttering an apology. Keiji sighed again, placing a hand on Kei's head, shaking his head. 

"One day I'll teach you Kei, one day soon" 

Kei looked up at his guardian, eyes wide, "Really!?" 

Keiji smiled, nodding. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

One day soon did not come quickly for Kei though. As the boy sat on the steps of his fathers' tomb, his head on his palm, a bored expression present on his face. He was waiting for Keiji to come back, as it was late at night. 

Kei's head drooped slightly, his eyes fluttering slightly, trying to keep himself awake. 

"Kei, what are you doing out so late?" 

Kei jumped, now wide awake. Keiji stood in front of him, looking at him with worry. 

"How-When did you get there?!" 

Keiji said nothing, but helped the boy stand as he led him inside the tomb. Kei whined, "Keijiii" 

"It's called fading" 

"That's what makes you appear out of nowhere?!" 

Keiji shook his head, his lifeless eyes closing. He sighed. "No" 

"Then what _does_ it do?" 

Keiji stayed silent once again, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. Without saying anything else, he pointed towards the coffin in wich Kei slept in. 

"Go to bed Kei" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei woke up at the hour he normally did, he ate, he got dressed, he greeted his parents, and went to the steps of the tomb, where Keiji would wait for him to give him his daily lessons. 

Except, Keiji was not the one waiting for him at the steps. 

It was a man. 

A very large man, and for a second, Kei started retreating back into the tomb, thinking he was a living human, when the man's head turned towards him suddenly. 

Kei finally noticed that Keiji stood behind the man, and he lowered his guards a bit, but the man's face still scared him. 

"Kei" said Keiji. "This is Mr. Ushijima" 

Kei dipped his head warily. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ushijima" 

"You are tall for a six year-old" 

Kei was taken aback with the queer greeting and Keiji stifled a snort. Mr. Ushijima stared blankly at Kei, and if Kei wasn't worried about being mauled alive, he would have probably snapped at him. 

 "Mr. Ushijima, he is not six anymore" 

Mr. Ushijima nodded, "Sorry" he said. "You will report to me once you awaken tomorrow, then our first classes shall start" 

That being said, Mr. Ushijima gave a nod towards Keiji and walked away. Kei looked at Keiji, and Keiji looked at him. 

"Mr. Ushijima and a few other ghosts will be your mentors from now on, I'm sure you'll get along" 

Kei made a face of horror. "I will not! He's terrible! Why can't you be my teacher?!" 

Keiji sighed knowingly. "Because I am not fit for the position Kei" 

"But-But" 

"I will still help you Kei, I just not in educational levels" 

Kei pouted, his eyes glued to the ground. 

Keiji was silent, and placed a pale hand on Kei's head. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

To say that Mr. Ushijima was harsh on young Kei was an overstatement. He was just terribly blunt, 

"Your calligraphy is utterly horrifying" 

"You are really bad at this" 

"Your efforts are dissapointing" 

"You have little energy for a four-year-old" 

Kei had given up on convincing Mr. Ushijima that he wasn't a toddler. Mr. Ushijima was intense, and could come off as rude on occasions, but apart from that, he was an extraordinary mentor. Kei would be lying if he said he hadn't learned anything with him.

-x- 

Afterwards, he would have class with Mr. Sugawara. 

Now Mr. Sugawara—Or Suga as he insisted to be called-- could be considered the polar opposite of Mr. Ushijima.  

Suga had died from tuberculosis—poor soul—when he had just finished his university studies. He was a kind-hearted man, and guided Kei through-out his studies, at least, he tried. 

Kei sat on a stone by Suga's grave. 

"How is your fading Master Kei?"   
Kei shrugged, he had hoped Suga wouldn't ask that question. "It's all right" 

Suga smiled. "Then why don't you show me, hm?" 

Kei's heart sank, as he stood up. He looked around. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes. 

Nothing happened. 

"Do not fret young Master, try again" 

Of course Suga would say something like that. Always smiling, always patient. Kei would be lying if he said he didn't look forward class. 

 -x-

Keiji had also insisted he had exercise integrated in his classes. So twice a week he would go to an open part of the graveyard where Mr. Oikawa would wait for him. 

"My darling young Master Kei!" 

Kei grimaced. Mr. Oikawa was a strange man. He had died while his leg was being amputated due to severe damage in his knee. Though, his ghost still had his leg, which was something Kei never understood. 

Mr. Oikawa would insist he played volleyball, much to Kei's dismay. He never had to exercise before this, and now they (mostly Mr. Oikawa) expected him to be great. 

"Feh, your height is tremendous boy! Use it!" 

Kei sighed, and had to convince himself to not snap back. Apart from Mr. Oikawa being boisterous, he had a liking to gossip. Anything Kei would do, would reach Keiji eventually.  

Though, Kei would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy volleyball. 

And that's how Kei would spend his classes.  He hated them. Maybe his time with Suga wouldn't be so bad if he weren't terrible at what he would try to teach him. 

And so, Kei's life passed by slowly. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei was thirteen now. He stood beside Mr. Ushijima.  

"Ghouls have four main goals" Kei's voice was plain, as he recited the facts he knew by heart. "To eat other supernatural beings, turning the living into ghouls, get into Ghûlheim, the city in Hell; and" He sighed, "Avoid getting eaten" 

"Eaten by what" 

"Night-Gaunts" 

Mr. Ushijima was silent, before nodding."How do you cry for help in Night Gaunt?" 

Kei huffed. "This is stupid, when will I need this?" 

Mr. Ushijima shook his head. "The world is unsafe for weak children like you" 

"But I don't even know what a Night-Gaunt _looks_ like!" 

"Their wings are hairless, and they are quicker than a falcon" 

"This is still useless" 

Mr. Ushijima raised an eyebrow. Kei groaned slightly. 

 Kei made a noise in the back of throat, low and strangled—a guttural cry. After a few seconds he stopped, looking up at Mr. Ushijima. 

"May I go now?" 

Mr. Ushijima shook his head, making Kei huff. "How can you open the gate to Hell, master Kei?" 

Kei sighed exasperatedly. Cearing his throat, before reciting. “ _Skagh_ _!_ _Thegh_ _!_ _Kavagh_ _!_ ”  

Mr. Ushijima crossed his arms. "And to close it?" 

“ _Wegh_ _Khârados_ _”_   

Mr. Ushijima scribbled something on a notepad. Kei coughed, trying to gain his teacher's attention. " _Now_ may I go?" 

Ushijima glanced down, before nodding his head dismissivel. "You may" 

Kei gave a quiet 'thank you' before leaving. As he walked to the old tomb, he decided to stray of track a bit.  

At the edge of the graveyard there was a fence. It was made of wood, that had rot  over the years. Behind the fence were large plains, with crosses littered across it. Kei was prohibited to cross it.  

He remembered a conversation he had had with his guardian many years ago. 

 _"_ _Keiji_ _"_  

 _"Yes_ _Kei_ _?"_  

 _"_ _What's_ _b_ _ehind_ _the_ _fence_ _?"_  

 _Keiji_ _shot_ _Kei_ _a_ _questioning_ _glance_ _. "_ _Why_ _must_ _you_ _know_ _?"_  

 _"_ _Because_ _"_ _Kei_ _starts_ _. "_ _If_ _you_ _don't_ _let_ _me_ _go_ _past_ _it_ _,_ _it_ _means_ _there_ _must_ _be_ _something_ _bad_ _behind_ _it_ _,_ _right_ _?"_  

 _Keiji_ _looked_ _at_ _Kei_ _thoughtfully_ _._ _The_ _boy_ _had_ _grown_ _,_ _tall_ _and_ _clever_ _._ _"And_ _if_ _there's_ _something_ _bad_ _behind_ _there_ _, I_ _should_ _at_ _least_ _know_ _what_ _it_ _is_ _, to_ _avoid_ _it_ _"_  

 _Yes,_ _clever_ _indeed_ _._  

 _"_ _There_ _are_ _two_ _reasons_ _why_ _you_ _musn't_ _go_ _there_ _._ _One_ _,_ _the_ _ground_ _is_ _unconcentrated_ _"_  

 _"_ _What's_ _that_ _?"_  

 _"_ _It_ _means_ _the_ _ground_ _isn't_ _blessed_ _by_ _the_ _church_ _"_  

 _"_ _Why_ _isn't_ _it_ _?"_  

 _Keiji_ _sighed_ _. "_ _Because_ _that_ _is_ _where_ _the_ _corpses_ _of_ _suspected_ _witches_ _and suicides_ _were_ _buried_ _"_  

 _Kei_ _pondered_ _for_ _a_ _moment_ _,_ _before_ _nodding_ _. "And_ _the_ _other_ _reason_ _?"_  

 _"_ _There_ _is_ _a_ _Ghoul_ _Gate_ _there_ _, and_ _ghouls_ _,_ _my_ _boy_ _, are_ _not_ _something_ _you_ _wish_ _to_ _encounter_ _"_  

 _"Oh"_  

He shook his head, and his sight drifted towards the fence, and suddenly had the urge to cross it. He looked away. He couldn't. He _knew_ he couldn't. He would end up as a ghoul. 

But maybe he wouldn't. 

Maybe if he were just there for a few minutes nothing would happen. Plus, if something _did_ happen—not that I'm implying that something will—he could just call the Night-Gaunts. 

Right? 

Of course he was right. Kei was a clever boy. 

And so, trudging towards the fence, he looked around, before lifting a long leg over it. 

He landed promptly on the other side. Kei smirked to himself, crossing his arms. 

"Uwoooh! You're really tall!" 

"Shut up, dumbass! You're gonna scare him away!" 

He went rigid. Behind him, there were two men (though they looked more like teens) who seemed to appear out of nowhere.  One of them had an almost fluorescent tone of orange hair, while the other, who was much taller, had dark, bluish-black hair colour. 

Their skin was a sickly pale, unlike the ghosts, who did not have a body; and were simply translucent. Their eyes were dead, yet had some sort of creep in them that made Kei shiver. 

Kei snorted, noting how short the first man was. "Don't worry, he's too short to be scary" 

Shorty turned towards Kei, glaring. "Hey! I'm not that short! You'll regret saying that once we-" 

"Hinata you dumbass, shut up!" 

Kei stared in confusion.  

There was a sudden shadow cast over him, he turned, only to be faced by an extremely tall person. He had silver hair, looming over Kei, staring at him through cat-like eyes.  

"You should come with us," Started the man. "We're _loads_ of fun" 

"I'd rather be a ghoul" Kei spat. 

"Hey! What's wrong with ghouls?" 

Kei rolled his eyes, deciding that they weren't a threat and made his way back to the fence. 

"Oi, where do you think you're going!" 

Next thing Kei knew, they were in front of him, all staring at the boy with an intensity that sent chills up Kei's spine. 

The tallest grabbed Kei's arm, and in an almost unexplainable manner, he managed to flipp Kei over his head and onto his back. 

They ran forwards, Kei swaying to and fro on the person's back. 

Wind hit Kei's face, and he quickly closed his eyes, and felt dread build up in his stomach, as, what he soon realised to be, the ghouls ran towards a tall monument. 

For he realised just what that was. 

A ghoul gate. 

He swallowed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He heard laughing. He must've passed out, and quickly realised his predicament. His blurry eyesight cleared as he blinked a few times. He shifted from his spot on, what he guessed to be, the ground, before quickly turning upright.  

"Oh! The kid's waking up!" 

"Well, at least he's not dead"   
"What difference would that even make?" 

" _Tsk_ _,_ of course it makes a difference! You idiot!" 

"Ouch! _Yakuuu_ _,_ don't kick me so ha-" 

Kei hadn't noticed he let his jaw drop. His eyes glued on the scene in front of him. Next to the tallest ghoul stood beside the second shortest, presumably called Yaku. It was odd, there was a total of 11 inches in height difference. The other two he had seen before were there too. Looking at him tentatively. 

"Hello! Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves before! I'm Lev Haiba!" 

"Idiot! Shut up!" 

Kei's eyes widened, he looked up. 

The sky was blood red. 

In the distance he could see the outlines of buildings. A city. 

The city of Ghûlheim. 

He scattered backwards, trying to get away as fast as possible. 

"Hey! Where d'you think you're going!"   
"Get away from me shorty!" 

"Oi! I'm not shorty! I'm Shoyou Hinata, and you're gonna be ghoul from now on so just accept i-"   
"Dumbass Hinata, shut up!"   
"Guaaah! What did I even do, Idiot Kageyama!" 

Kei had managed to stand up, as he tried to get away. 

"Aw, don't go! Being a ghoul is fun, I promise!"   
A long arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back once again. 

Kei flailed around, wiggling in the ghouls grip. 

A low screech was heard suddenly. They looked up. Morisuke jumped, shouting. 

"Night-Gaunts!" 

Kei stared at the hairless creatures. They were quite disgusting, with smooth wings and long faces. Claws bigger than Kei's hands, as they soared the skies. 

The guttural cry came from Kei. The ghouls stared at him.  

"Shit!" 

"Kageyama, say poo-"   
"There isn't time for this you idio-" 

"There coming!" 

And Kei was swept up again. He clung on the silky limb of the Night-Gaunt. He avoided looking back, not wanting to know what the other Night-Gaunts did to the ghouls. 

Kei realised something. 

He was in Hell. 

On the ground were millions of damned souls, all suffering. He saw other Night-Gaunts fly through the sky. It was strange. The contrast between the grey-ish creatures in the crimson sky. 

The Night-Gaunt shifted slightly, catching Kei's attention.  

A blinding light, wich Kei guessed was the way back, he quickly shouted as loud as he could. 

  **“** ** _Skagh_** ** _!_** ** _Thegh_** ** _!_** ** _Kavagh_** ** _!_** **”**  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kei woke up in the old tomb. Looking around, making sure he knew where he was. He let out a sigh of relief. It was all a drea- 

"Kei Tsukishima, how _dare_ you defy me!" 

Kei tightened his grip on the bed sheets, turning to where Keiji stood. "Ke-Keiji, I'm-" 

"No Kei! I specifically told you not to go there, and yet you still went!" 

Kei looked down shamefully. 

"You nearly got turned into a _ghoul_ Kei, a _ghoul_ " 

Kei's hands started to shake. 

"And then I find you passed out on unconcentrated grounds, completely voulnerabl-" 

Kei was crying. 

Keiji stared at Kei. It had been a while since he had seen him cry. He felt pity, a living boy, going _into_ Hell. Well, he would be surprised if Kei didn't go through any sort of trauma. 

He got closer to the boy, putting a hand through his soft blond locks. Kei pressed his face into Keiji's chest. 

Keiji stayed silent for the rest of the night. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Keiji?" 

Keiji looked towards the fifteen-year-old. "Yes, Kei?" 

"Wouldn't it be better if i were dead?" 

Keji looked at Kei, normally emotionless eyes widening. "Don't ever say that again" 

Kei looked at him, confused, "What's so bad about it?" He shrugged, "I mean, everyone I know is dead, if i were dead, would it not be better?" 

"Because Kei," Keiji started, looking at Kei sternly. "It isn't your time yet" he paused, "Plus, there's someone out there waiting for you, and one day you'll meet them," 

He sighed,  

"And that will be the day you decide how you want to live your life"   
 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tetsurou Kuroo sat in Fukurodani Café, a quaint place, full of little owl decorations. It had a nice vibe to it; calming almost. 

Tetsurou looked at the map in front of him, as he tried deciphering his childhood hometown. 

"Hello sir! Are you ready to take your order?" 

Tetsurou jumped, looking up, only to be met by the waiter—whose nametag read 'Bokuto Koutarou'--with crazy hair and amber eyes. 

"Um, yeah I'll have an Americano" 

"Oki-dok—Oh, are you lost?" 

Testurou scratched the back of his neck, bashfully. "I guess, I lived here as a kid, but a lot has changed I guess.."   
Koutarou smiled, "Yup! This is a pretty modern town now," He looked at Tetsurou's map, "Where d'you wanna' go?" 

"Uh, I don't really _know_ the name of the place, I just know it's an old graveyard"   
Koutarou's brows furrowed, deep in thought, before gasping and turning towards Tetsurou. 

"Wait, are you talkin' 'bout the one with the fountain and is, like, _really_ old?" 

Tetsurou nodded enthusiastically, _so_ _they_ _didn't_ _take_ _it_ _down_ _._  

"Dude! Why would you wanna' go there!? That place gives me the heebie-jeebies!" 

Kuroo snorted, "It's kinda a long story, but do you know how to get there?" 

"I mean, yeah, but it's pretty far dude, like, in the center of the town, taking a taxi s'gonna cost you"  
Tetsurou shuffled around, getting his wallet out, looking through it. 

"I have five dollars and a coupon for froyo"   
Koutarou made a face, shaking his head. Tetsurou groaned, disheartened.  

Koutarou shifted slightly, before lighting up. 

"I can take you!"   
Tetsurou looked up. "Really!? dude, thank you! I'm Tetsurou by the way"   
"Of course! and then you can tell me why while we get there!"Koutarou said reaching out to shake Tetsurou's hand, who gratefully took it.

"Wait" Testurou started, deflating slightly. "How do I know you aren't some sort of serial killer?" 

Koutarou shrugged, "How do I know _you_ aren't a serial killer?"   
Tetsurou stared for a moment, before shrugging.  

"Touché" 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always, feel free on giving constuctive critisism, I don't mind~
> 
> scream at my [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
